On-line and in-line analytical measurements are routinely performed for environmental and industrial process monitoring and control. Many of the specific measurements made in these fields are performed using spectroscopic probes, which are inserted into the sample to be analyzed. These types of probes are generally referred to as ‘immersion probes.’ These probes are found in many shapes, sizes and optical configurations specific to a certain process or sample being analyzed. The need for the multitude of different optical probe designs stems from the varying samples they are designed to measure. These samples range from pure liquids, pastes, slurries, powders, solids and gases at varying temperatures, pressures and pH's.
Many immersion probe designs are intricately engineered with numerous moving parts and optical components. The addition of moving parts to allow an operator to align/focus a probe leads to imprecision during repeated analyses. The measurement errors may be due to misalignment, focus/alignment drifting over time or numerous operators having different optimization criteria. The addition of multiple optical interfaces can also lead to measurement imprecision when using immersion probes. Flat faced optical probes have a tendency to collect material on the optic in contact with the sample, thereby degrading performance over time. Many probes use a focusing (movable) optic in the barrel of the probe that is focused through a flat window that is in contact with the sample. Most immersion probes operate with a focusing lens that illuminates a portion of the sample that is some fixed distance from the physical tip of the probe (either window or lens). This common probe design leads to imprecision due to changing focal length and tip fouling and increases light scattering due to particles in a sample, changes in optical density and other physical variations in sample properties.
There is a need in the art for a single robust, straightforward, versatile and precise optical probe for use with various spectroscopic techniques to analyze all types of samples. The fact that the focal volume of the probe is a constant at the surface of the optical element in contact with the sample ensures accurate optical focus with whatever type of sample is present.
This invention provides a number of attributes not available in known optical immersion probes: 1) precise focus on any surface or material; 2) no need for sample alignment; 3) ease of sampling—simply place probe into or onto sample; 4) ability to be used in flowing/static sampling systems; 5) analysis not affected by directional flows or variable contact points; 6) analysis not affected by differential light scattering or particle distribution of solid particles; and 7) fully sealed probe element is highly durable in harsh process/analytical environments. Thus, this invention circumvents the need for a multitude of imprecise complicated optical probes to measure samples ranging from gases to liquids to solids.